tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Glynn
CGI Series= Glynn *'Number': 1 *'Designer': Sir Topham Hatt *'Built': between 1905 and 1908 *'Configuration': 0-4-0VBT Glynn is an old vertical boiler engine, known as a "Coffee Pot". He was the original number one on the North Western Railway before Thomas' arrival and now works alongside Stephen and Millie at Ulfstead Castle. Bio Glynn was the original number one engine on the North Western Railway and used to work on the Ffarquhar branch line with the other "coffee pots". By the time Thomas had arrived, Glynn was the only one remaining and he was left rusting on a siding at Ffarquhar station, with ivy growing all over him. After meeting with and realising Thomas was the new number one, Glynn asked him to look after the branch line and wear the number with pride. Many years later, Glynn was accidentally rediscovered by Marion, who was working on clearing the line for constructing a new warehouse. Worried that Glynn might be scrapped, Thomas moved Glynn to a carriage shed. The following day, Thomas introduced Glynn to Sir Robert Norramby, who eagerly agreed to have Glynn restored and brought to The Estate Railway. Once Glynn was fully restored, he gave Sir Topham Hatt a ride up to Ulfstead Castle for the Earl's Christmas party. Following the party, the Earl showed Glynn around the castle grounds and the dinosaur park. Worried that the Earl had a new favourite engine, Stephen challenged Glynn to a race to Knapford, with the loser having to leave the estate. The two engines raced on the main line, stalling Gordon and James, who were travelling behind them. Despite upsetting Sir Topham Hatt and delaying James and Gordon's trains, Glynn and Stephen became firm friends and the Earl explained his plans to have them work together with his upcoming railway museum project. Persona Glynn is a jolly old character. He is kind, friendly and he loves working hard. However, he sometimes has questioned his own purpose nowadays, since engines are now far bigger and stronger. Despite this, he has accepted his place as an irreplaceable historic figure on the railway. Along with his new position, he has developed a strong admiration and respect for history and its remaining standing figures like Stephen and considers him a firm friend. Basis Although Glynn is meant to be one of the "Coffee Pots" of Sir Topham Hatt's unique design, his basis is actually the Dorking Greystone vertical boiler locomotive of 1871, which is preserved at the Beamish Museum. Livery Glynn is painted red and has gold boiler bands. He has a grey steam space cap and funnel with a brass funnel top. He has brass control caps and brass nameplates. The number "1" is painted in yellow underneath his nameplates. Because he was left sitting in sidings for a while, he was covered with rust, but the rust was dealt with after his overhaul. Appearances Television Series * Season 20 - The Christmas Coffeepot and Over the Hill Specials: * The Adventure Begins Voice Actors * Keith Wickham (UK/US) * Nobuaki Kanemitsu (Japan) * Francisco Colmenero (Latin America; The Adventure Begins only) * Thibault Lacour (France and French speaking Canada) Trivia * Sam Wilkinson was responsible for the idea to include Glynn, thus making the Coffee Pots part of the television series' canon. * His water tank is taller than his basis to accommodate his face. * Glynn's whistle is Emily's at a higher pitch. Merchandise * TrackMaster Gallery File:TheAdventureBegins582.png|Thomas meeting Glynn for the first time at Ffarquhar File:TheAdventureBegins584.png File:TheAdventureBegins586.png File:TheChristmasCoffeepot92.png|Glynn in the twentieth season File:TheChristmasCoffeepot53.png|Glynn rediscovered File:TheChristmasCoffeepot79.png|Glynn's nameplate File:TheChristmasCoffeepot98.png File:OvertheHill12.png|Glynn with Stephen File:OvertheHill28.png File:OvertheHill45.png|Glynn with Millie File:GlynnPromo.jpg|Head-on promo File:GlynnPromo.png File:GlynnChristmaspromo.png|Christmas promo of Glynn File:Glynn'sBasis.JPG|Glynn's basis File:TrackMasterGlynn.jpg|TrackMaster Category:Steam locomotives Category:North Western Railway Category:0-4-0 Category:Tank engines Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Estate Railway Category:Ulfstead Branch Line Category:Other Sudrian railways